1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to volute coil spring devices, specifically one which functions as a Trouser Guard.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is known to provide trouser guard devices in order to bind the trousers of a user close to the leg of the user. These devices, as in U.S. Pat. No. 446,819 to Ostergren (1891), have long been used by bicyclists to prevent their trousers from being soiled by, or caught in, the bicycle transmission. Such devices often provide an optically reflective area in order to increase the visibility of the user in low light situations, such as at night and during twilight times, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,080 to Bruegger (1946). Currently the most popular style of trouser guard is a reflective wrap that fastens with a hook and loop closure, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,702 to Schell (1992). In general, these styles provide a limited area of binding along the leg of the user, often necessitating careful gathering of the trousers prior to binding, or providing inadequate binding. These styles can provide a wide angular range of reflectivity, although the reflective area is generally small. A larger reflective area would provide a viewer with an image that can be more easily seen. These styles are often limited in the range of sizes that can be accommodated, requiring various sizes to fit different people. The popular reflective wrap type devices often fall off of the user unnoticed, and are commonly lost, causing a loss of all functions, and necessitating frequent replacement. In summary, known prior art has an inadequate amount of binding and reflective area, is easily lost, and often fits only a narrow range of object sizes.